RANTES (Regulated upon Activation, Normal T-cell Expressed, and Secreted, CCL5) is a chemokine that is a chemoattractant for eosinophils, monocytes, and lymphocytes.
Elevated levels of RANTES expression has been implicated in a variety of diseases and disorders. Accordingly, there exists a need for therapies that target RANTES activity.